


stained glass

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Slice of Life, yukhei is super soft for renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Yukhei loves being with Renjun, no matter the atmosphere.





	stained glass

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... idk? soft luren 4 ur thoughts ? :-)

It starts when Renjun gets annoyed that Yukhei continues to bother him during his alone time. Being in a relationship with the World’s Loudest Nineteen Year Old is draining. Yukhei understands that Renjun’s introverted and more calm self needs time to replenish his social battery, insisting that there are times when neither can go to the others dorm just for this specific reason. However, there are times where Renjun doesn’t mind spending his ‘alone’ time with Yukhei in a mutual comfortable silence.

 

The good thing about We Go Up promotions finally ending is that Renjun has more time to see the older when he has the off days he’d been oh so waiting for. Promotions for WayV were settling down too which also freed up Yukhei’s schedule. 

 

Renjun travelled his five minute walk to the WayV dorms to meet with Yukhei most days this week. Everyone else had gone out to do other things so the two of them sat in Yukhei’s room, enjoying themselves without words.

 

Renjun had his palette with basic colours and a canvas however Yukhei laying next to him, head on his duvet with his hand in reach, seemed more interesting.

 

“What are you doing?” Yukhei asked, feeling the cold texture of the acrylic paint on the top of his hand, tempted to pull it away. 

 

“Painting,” Renjun responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Yukhei giggled every few seconds. “It tickles. And it’s cold.” 

 

Renjun ignored him but the smile creeping on his face showed that he was listening.

 

When he was done, Renjun held up Yukhei’s hand. It was a simple smile with the yellow and black paint he put in the palate. “S’cute, babe.”

 

A momentary silence passes where Renjun went back to his canvas and Yukhei scrolled through his phone, doing everything yet nothing at the same time. He was in the middle of reading an article from a news website in Hong Kong when Renjun poked his side with a socked foot.

 

Yukhei hummed in response. 

 

“Take your shirt off,” Renjun demanded, standing up suddenly.

 

“I know I’m really hot and it’s hard to suppress all sexual urges, but we should take this a little slower, don’t you think, Junnie?”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes but the smile on his face is still evident. “Not what I meant. I remembered a tweet I saw where someone painted a sunset on another person’s back. So I want you to be my model. Only if you want to. The last time I painted on someone, it was Chenle and he hated it. His disgusted face came out in the JOY music video and—”

 

“I will gladly be your model,” Yukhei interrupted Renjun’s tangent, shirt halfway over his head.

 

Renjun hit his stomach teasingly once it was finally off, making Yukhei fold in on himself and laugh. “Hey, no being mean to the model or I’ll find someone else to paint my back!”

 

“If any of us besides me tried, I think it’d come out as a kindergartener’s picture,” Renjun jokes, bringing his paint palette closer. 

 

Yukhei spreads himself onto the bed, folding his arms and letting his head rest on his hands again. “Honestly, if I lay here for too long, I think I might fall asleep.” “S’okay. This might take some time anyway,” Renjun smiled his comforting smile, running his tiny hand through Yukhei’s brown hair. “Just don’t kick me like you always do,” Renjun muttered.

 

Yukhei chuckles. A compliment from Renjun is always followed by a teasing statement.

 

The cold paint gives Yukhei goosebumps but after a while he gets used to it. The room is completely silent except for Renjun’s soft singing and the occasional swirl of his brush in his cup of water. In this kind of mood, it’s easy for Yukhei to fall asleep.

 

He’s not sure for how long he fell asleep for but Yukhei is awoken to Renjun slightly shaking his shoulder. “Xuxi, wake up.” It must have been for more than half an hour because the sun has set and there’s a little bit of a commotion that can be heard from outside the room. “Xiaojun and Kun are outside in the living room. Everyone else went out to eat with 127 hyungs.”

 

“Did you finish the painting?” Yukhei asks, turning his head to try and see but to no avail. “I took pictures. The paint dried because of the air conditioning so it’s crackling now,” Renjun pouts and it makes Yukhei want to kiss the life out of him. “You can wash it off if you want.” 

 

Yukhei takes up Renjun’s offer and runs a bath. He leaves the door unlocked in case the younger wants in and as expected the door creeps open and Renjun tip toes into the bath, sitting behind Yukhei. “Need some help?” Renjun whispers, as not to disturb the peaceful silence that once was.

 

Yukhei nods and lets his boyfriend get the acrylic off his back. They sit in silence, save for the sounds of water as Renjun uses a washcloth to wash the paint away. Yukhei asks Renjun to talk about his week and he does, starting with how he’d been watching more English movies to talk with his new friend. Yukhei listens intently while Renjun recounts his week, even though the two of them had spent four out of the seven days together. 

 

They fall into silence again when Renjun drains the tub and turns the shower head on to rinse off completely.

 

Yukhei has fully convinced himself that he is solely alive for moments like these. He loves them: the times where he doesn’t necessarily have to talk with Renjun to have a good time. Yukhei loves being with Renjun, no matter the atmosphere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the [painting](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148779423@N02/30070594323) renjun did :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
> 


End file.
